Loki Master
The Loki Master, also known as the "Toranux Spirit" or "Mr. Dinkles", is the main antagonist in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One and responsible for Ephemeris capturing all the dangerous creatures in the galaxy. He was voiced by . History Early life The Loki Master was member of the Loki, a race of malevolent spirits who sought the end of all organic life. Some time ago, a Cragmite warrior named Bagogg crash landed on planet Toranux and hid there for three years. When he managed to escape back to Reepor, he destroyed the planet with a class 3 planet smasher, blasting the planet to pieces. One piece, hosting the Loki Master and other Loki, landed in the Terrawatt Forest of Planet Magnus. The Loki Master and his kind were forced to possess some of the small creatures of Magnus (as they could not survive outside a host and they could not control larger creatures). He possessed Mr. Dinkles, a creature owned by Dr. Croid, a Tharpod paradoxologist. Life with Dr. Croid Dr. Croid and his sidecick, Nevo Binklemeyer, were studying the effects creatures had their owners. With a vectomorphic trisiliscope, Croid managed to discover a strange energy within Mr. Dinkles which was actually the Loki Master. Nevo wanted to modify the Protomorphic Energy Extractor to separate the energy from Mr. Dinkles. This sparked an interest with the Loki Master, so that he decided to steal the Extractor for his own purposes. Nevo discovered and attempted to stop him, but the Loki Master pulled out a blaster, threatening to kill Nevo if he didn't help him. Croid later discovered the theft and thought that Nevo was behind it and that he kidnapped Mr. Dinkles. To that end, Croid build Ephemeris, and using a strand of Mr. Dinkles DNA, programmed it to find him. He unknowingly played right into the Loki Master's hands however, as he and Nevo managed to find Ephemeris. He ordered Nevo to modify it for interstellar travel and had him build an army of robots called Collectors, along with Commander Spog to act as an emissary. With all this at his disposal, the Loki Master began to put his plan into motion. Planning the Return of the Loki Now Ephemeris was modified for interstellar travel, the Loki Master traveled all across the galaxy, gathering the galaxy's most dangerous predators and collecting the shards of the destroyed planet Toranaux. His plan was use the Energy Extractor to force his kind into the bodies of the creatures as they could not control larger life forms. Then he attacked Uzo City with his army of collectors and drove the Tharpods out. He wanted to use Magnus as a reserve for all the creatures he captured. All seemed to be going according to plan, but when Ephemeris traveled to Planet Igliak, he captured a Light Eating Z'Grute in Luminopolis and consequently captured Ratchet, Clank, Qwark (then as President of Polaris Galaxy), and Dr. Nefarious and the new quartet traveled all across Magnus, disrupting the Loki Master's plans (although they were unaware of his existence at the time and believed Nevo was behind the scheme). When the quartet went to the Oktonok Reef, the Master (possessing a Slorg) angrily looked at them and then left. Final Battle and Death The quartet, with help from Commander Spog, managed to reach the core of Ephemeris and found Nevo, who was extremely distraught at their appearance. Under the guise of Mr. Dinkles, the Loki Master confronted the quartet and explained his ultimate goal. Then he engaged them in battle using his weaponized hoverthrone and his minions, during which he hints that his first target may be Igliak. Halfway through the fight, he goes into a monologue about how their efforts to stop him were pointless as he would soon have enough creatures for his kind to possess before being hit by Nevo. Enraged, he drew his blaster and attempted to kill him, but was stopped by Dr. Croid, who managed to knock him out of his hoverthrone. Then, the now desperate Loki Master activated the Protomorphic Energy Extractor and transferred his spirit into the body of a Rykan V Grivelnox. Thereupon he engaged the quartet in a grand final battle, proving to be a deadly opponent due to the Grivelnox's natural ability to augment its body by digesting other creatures. The quartet, with help from Nevo and Croid, managed to force the Loki Master out of the Grivelnox. In need of a host, he attempted to possess Qwark, but was stopped by Nefarious, who smacks the spirit aside with ease. Unable to survive without a host, the Loki Master fades into nothing. The planet shards are later destroyed, thus ending the threat of the Loki. Trivia *In Norse mythology, Loki, the god of mischief, was the trickster brother of Thor, the son of Odin. *Apparently the Loki Master was unable to speak while outside a host. *Althought the Loki Master claimed to be a super intelligent being, ironically, while outside a host, the Loki Master displayed a somewhat animalistic behavior. *According to the Loki Master, he has never killed a Lombax before, but when defeating Ratchet, he reveals that he kinda enjoyed it. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Energy Beings Category:Tyrants Category:Ratchet & Clank Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Possessor Category:Control Freaks Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Betrayed Category:Hegemony Category:Dark Forms Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Terrorists Category:Oppressors Category:Egotist Category:Warlords Category:Power Hungry Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Parody/Homage Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Gaolers Category:Psychics Category:Male Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Brainwashers Category:Vengeful Category:Liars Category:Weaklings Category:Hypocrites Category:Master Orator Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:Fragmental Category:Bogeymen Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Stalkers